


Subject K13TH

by actualpidgey, FullmetalDude1



Series: Mindbreak, Hypnotism and Monster Smut [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Invasion, Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Aphrodisiacs, Assigned Female At Birth Language, Begging, Breeding, Choking, Creampie, Dark, Eggpreg, Erotic Electrostimulation, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Orgy, Other, Post-Kerberos Mission, Robot Sex, Science Log Book, Sexual Experimentation, Spitroasting, Telepathic Sex, Tentacle Dick, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualpidgey/pseuds/actualpidgey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: Keith was alone in the desert, grieving the death of the one person who never gave up on him, when he was abducted by the Greys. No one on Earth ever saw him again.And honestly? He was so much happier here.





	1. Experiment 1

Keith looks out at the desert around him, endless and dark and cold. It was once beautiful and limitless with Shiro at his side but-

“Pilot Error”

The desert will never be the same without Shiro. But he’s never coming back now. He’s lost in space, where he’ll never see him again.

Keith let’s a tear fall and screams, “SOMEONE, ANYONE, TAKE ME AWAY, PLEASE!”

A spot light shines down on Keith. He gasps as he looks up, shielding his eyes from the burning brightness. A massive spaceship like something out of an alien movie floats above him, covered in strange glowing lights and making weird noises.

Then he starts rising from the desert.

Keith cries out and tries to resist the pull, but it's no use. As he gets closer to the light, he finds his consciousness slipping and faints.

* * *

When he comes to, he hears chitter chatter from around him. It seems distant and doesn't make sense at all. He feels like he's in limbo, like he's not entirely here or in some sort of dream. He opens his eyes.

First he sees is bright lights and turns his head away so he can see properly and gasps as he looks around him.

There are weird panels, full of buttons and knobs and switches around him, with a few screens with weird displays. Around him, 4 humanoid creatures scuttle about. They appear freakishly tall with spindly bodies; thin, long legs, arms, fingers and torsos that don't match their bulbous heads. Or their massive, oval shaped eyes.

Fuck.

Keith knows what they are. Greys. The most common alien ever reported and the most famous species too. He never thought they were anything but a work of science fiction.

But they're real. They're talking around him, clicking and chattering in ways he doesn't understand. If he wasn't so terrified, he'd admit they're fascinating. He is terrified, even though he's still feeling like he's in limbo. Maybe he's just dreaming? Please, please let him just be dreaming, wake up Keith, wake up!

It's not working. He's still here, they're still here and one is coming towards him. Keith tries to swing a fist to get out, but nothing. His arms and legs are strapped to the table and he can't move. The Grey reaches him and observes him, tilting his head as he continues to struggle. Maybe there's a way out, maybe they bounds aren't that strong-

The Grey murmurs disapprovingly and taps him on the forehead.

A feeling of calm washes over Keith from the point of contact, making him stop his struggling. His panic trickles away like water from a cacti after a fog or rare storm. The Grey murmurs again and Keith can't understand him, but he thinks it's telling him he has nothing to fear. Why would he again? He's chained up sure, but there's nothing to be afraid of. They're just going to run some tests on him, that's all.

The Grey walks away and Keith distantly realizes that he's naked. Something tells him that he should be concerned, but what for? There's nothing he can do right now about it and it's not that bad, really. It's kinda nice.

The Grey who tapped him goes to talk to one of his brethren and they seem to be going through some sort of safety check or last minute prep before their tests, if he guesses right. Wonder what those tests will be like…

Two walk over to him, a second one tapping him. The trance he was in intensifies and he feels like he's watching everything through a daze. They hold something to his mouth and he opens it, letting the thing dissolve on his tongue. His vision becomes unclear, white and fuzzy around the edges. He feels something travel down his body, but he doesn't know what it is. Whatever it is, it feels amazing.

They had brought over a stick of some sort, vibrating slightly. They start at his neck, trailing it from one side to the other, then down to his collarbones and chest. They experimentally play with his nipples, making Keith hum, smiling a little.

Keith has vague thoughts of pleasure, his chest feeling nice. It moves down-- what is that? He wants to know, but does it really matter?

It moves down, being pressed against his belly, then his thighs and legs. It comes back up. Inner thighs, now, and Keith feels himself squirm as much as he can, wanting the feeling on the area he needs it most.

He's wet by now, the feeling of the thing moving over him disembodied in his mind, but it's still a good feeling.

"Please," he slurs, biting his bottom lip.

The aliens talk in their language, seeming curious. They press the stick against Keith's sex, watching as his back arches and his mouth falls open.

The Greys nod to each other, one watching with interest, one monitoring the buttons and panels, one writing down observations, and one doing all of these good things to Keith.

The Grey writing down things on an electronic notepad suggests something, and the one holding the stick clicks a button.

Keith's body lurches as a small electrical shock hits him. A moan falls from his lips and he pants, his mind and body wrapped up in the pleasure. Somehow, he manages to plead for more.

Another shock, stronger this time. Vibrations. Shock. The cycle repeats until Keith cums with a silent scream.

* * *

Subject K13TH: Assess For Sexual Capabilities

Experiment 1: SUCCESSFUL

Response to Contact: POSITIVE.

  * Easily calmed when touched by a Worker.
  * Follows orders under contact.
  * Resistance Levels Drop: 98%
  * Arousal Increase: 0%. Has no effect unless willed to have an effect.



Response to Aphrodisiac: POSITIVE.

  * Intensifies Contact State.
  * Awareness of surroundings and pain drop.
  * Adverse reactions: 0.
  * Arousal increase: 0%-15%. Minor increase in swelling of Vulva.



Response to Vibration: POSITIVE.

  * Creates space when vibrations are applied by movement.
  * Areas of Interest: Nipples, Vulva, Clitoris.
  * Greatest Response: Direct stimulation to Vulva and Sexual Organs.
  * Arousal Increase: 15%-45%. Production of Slick and swelling of Vulva.



Response to Electricity: POSITIVE

  * Movement and spasms increase, appearing almost violent.
  * Highest increase of vocalisation seen.
  * Greatest Response: Direct stimulation to Vulva and Sexual Organs.
  * Arousal Increase: 45%-75%. Swelling of Clitoris and production of Slick.



ORGASM ACHIEVED THROUGH VIBRATION AND ELECTRICITY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://logan-s-personal-sin-bin.tumblr.com/post/175481920066/subject-k13th-chapter-1  
> Please reblog to support me
> 
> https://logan-s-personal-sin-bin.tumblr.com/tagged/Subject-K13TH  
> To find more on this particular AU.


	2. Experiment 2

Keith lays for a few minutes, coming down from his high. The Grey frantically writes, finally stopping. It nods to the others, and the one holding the stick clicks a button that turns it off.

It curiously pokes around at Keith's body, fascinated. It pushes it's finger into Keith's mouth and Keith eagerly sucks on it, liking the feeling of one of his holes being filled.

Meanwhile, the Grey's other hand was traveling farther down, pushing into Keith's wet hole as the alien watched it clench around its finger. It tilts its head curiously, pulling it out. Keith whines around the finger in his mouth.

A fifth Grey walks in, carrying a device of some sort similar to the electronic pad the other was holding. It turns it on, and it seems to be an x-ray. It holds it above Keith from his lower belly to his thighs, watching as the finger moves in and out of him.

It points to different parts, muttering to the others. A womb? This being would be perfect for breeding.

It nods to the one fingering Keith, and walks away.

Keith watches the Grey fingering him walk away and whimpers, "No..."

He can't go, he needs to feel like that again. He needs the socks and the vibrations and the touches. He needs to cum again, he's desperate, please.

The Greys murmurs around him, nattering amongst themselves like before, as if Keith wasn't in the room. The newest Grey walks towards a blank panel on the wall and types in some code or something on the keypad next to it. The panel opens and Keith gasps. Inside is a creature almost exactly like the Greys in build, stature and shape, but made almost entirely mechanical. There's hints of gears and wires under some sort of padding that looks like their skin and when he looks down, Keith whimpers.

There's a cock down there, wriggling of its own accord as if it were alive. There seem to be some small bulges along the cock and God, Keith wants is so badly.

The Grey seems to talk to the creature at first like the other Greys, but then Keith realizes it's giving the thing commands like it is a machine. Like it's a robot. The robot walks around the table and stands at the end, between his tied legs. Keith wants him closer.

Then the table seems to mold as the robot walks closer, between his ankles, knees, thighs. Keith watches the cock get closer and for a second he's fearful. What if it tries to impregnate him or something? What if it's some sort of poison? What if-

A Grey taps his forehead again.

Keith's mind slips away and as he watches the cock wriggle and seek out his hole, he can only moan and try to make himself look as submissive as possible, hoping it will land him the cock he so desires.

It does. The cock enters him, the tip licking inside him like a pointed tongue. Keith moans as one of those minor bulges stops more of it from getting inside and it rubs up against his folds.

Then the bulge slips inside Keith and something that feels almost like the potential of fullness fills him. Keith whimpers as the bulge tugs on his entrance as it thrusts inside and out.

He's so glad that it stays inside though and actually goes deeper.

The Greys watch his reactions, typing down notes, someone giving the robot orders of when to thrust and when to pull back, another watching the robot's statuses or something and the others just watching him. Keith would have normally felt self conscious, but as the cock goes deeper inside him and another bulge breaches, he only arches his back and whimpers, "More~"

The Grey controlling the robot nods and then another bulge enters him and the rip brushes against something that has him screaming. The Greys bring out the x-ray like device again and hovers it over his stomach.

It shows the cock thrusting inside him, the tip brushing against a spot that leaves Keith gasping for more. And after that spot, there's the womb. The final frontier, the prize they hope won't hurt them.

The robot thrusts all the bulges inside Keith and he screams again as one rubs against his spot and the tip breaches his womb. It's good, it's good, it's so good~

Keith drools as the cock keeps thrusting and penetrating his insides. His pleasure rises, higher and higher as the thrusts get faster and faster, harder, brutally smacking the spot inside him and opening his womb even more.

Finally, he cums. And when he does, the cock inside him cums as well.

The Greys type away at their computers and the robot slowly extracts itself, bulge by bulge. Keith whimpers, not wanting it to go yet.

The robot is put back behind the panel and Keith heaves for breathe.

* * *

Subject K13TH: Assess For Sexual Capabilities

  
Experiment 2: SUCCESSFUL

WOMB DISCOVERED, WILL BE FURTHER EXAMINED AFTER Experiment 3

  * Contact With Skin: No negative reactions on subject, robot or Worker.
  * Contact With Lubricants: No negative reactions on subject, robot or Worker.
  * Contact With Knots: No negative reactions on subject or robot. Worker yet to be tested.



ORGASM ACHIEVED THROUGH THRUSTING AND INTERNAL STIMULATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://logan-s-personal-sin-bin.tumblr.com/post/175482085491/subject-k13th-chapter-2  
> Please reblog to support me
> 
> https://logan-s-personal-sin-bin.tumblr.com/tagged/Subject-K13TH  
> To find more on this particular AU.


	3. Experiment 3

Keith looks over at the aliens in a daze. Cum drips out of him and he whimpers, needing to be filled again.

The Greys, to be safe, tap his head again. They look down at Keith, who looks wrecked, but eager and needy.

One moves between his legs, and one moves to the side of him, carefully poking around at his mouth. Keith opens his mouth, sucking on the finger that the Grey supplies. The Grey between his legs brushes its fingers against Keith's folds, then pushes in two.

After a few minutes of careful stretching, the Grey removes its fingers and lines its cock up, the tentacle swishing around every so often.

Slowly, just like the robot, the tip pushes in.

Keith's moans sound broken as he sucks on the fingers in his mouth, feeling the need to be filled intensify with every little bit that slides in him.

The first knot makes it in, tugging at his entrance again. The second, then a third.

Keith feels the fingers slip out of his mouth and whines. He likes being filled in two places.

The Greys murmur to themselves, then he feels something slide across his lips. He opens his mouth and feels something bigger than the fingers fill the open space.

Through his trance, he can make out that one of the Greys has its cock in Keith's mouth. One knot, nearly two.

Keith sucks and licks, loving the feeling of the aliens using him, pleasing him. Two knots. The second knot was bigger than the first, just like the ones inside of him, thrusting in and out, hitting the right spots, and he has to work a little harder on the cock in his mouth.

Speaking of the tentacle inside him, it was so deep, so good, and another bulge manages to slip into him. A groan comes from the back of his throat, making the tentacle in his mouth twitch, squirm, and seek out more space to thrust. It was almost like it wanted more of the wet warmth, more space to work with, like it was trying to get itself ready for something.

Keith opens his mouth wider for the Grey and takes a deep breathe, trying to give it the room it needs. The Greys murmur among themselves and the one feeding him it's cock sticks another knot inside him. Keith moans and sucks as the tip of the tentacle licks around his mouth, intertwining with his tongue, distorting his sounds further.

As a reward, the one at his entrance pushes it's 4th knot inside him. Keith whines and tries to clamp down on it as it thrusts against all the right places inside him.

The cock in his mouth thrusts more and the 4th knot fills him up. The tip of the tentacle brushes his gag reflex and Keith coughs it out, spluttering in shock and surprise, not sure why it's even going away. The Greys murmur and two open his mouth wider so they can look inside it.

Keith whines, feeling like he's at the dentist's office as the Greys poke and prod inside his mouth. One finger touches his gag reflex again and he coughs on command.

The Greys natter as he recovers from the coughing fits and feels his mind sharpening, panic coming back to him-

A finger rubs his forehead in circles.

The state he had been in comes back, making his vision blur around the edges. There was nothing wrong, right? No, nothing wrong at all. He was fine.

He smiles a little.

One disappears and comes back, holding a bottle. It shows it to the others, and they nod.

The Greys open his mouth, holding the spray bottle over it. Something tingles in the back of Keith's throat, making him cough a little.

The tingling sensation fades, and there's a relaxed numbness that takes its place. Keith feels his muscles relax as the thrusting continues, and the cock slips back into his mouth. He takes it deeper than before with ease, his throat protected by the liquid in the bottle.

The cock inside his sex brushes against his pleasure spot and he moans, sucking on the cock in his mouth more. The 5th knot wiggles into his mouth and rubs against his teeth on the out thrusts, making him moan more.

The Greys inside him seem to talk to each other and then the one with the x-ray walks over again. It holds the x-ray over Keith’s throat, where the cock is thrusting into it. He drags it slowly down his body, eventually reaching where the Grey in his sex is thrusting into his womb.

Keith whimpers as the Greys talk and consider what to do next. He doesn’t want them to go, he just wants them to stay and cum inside him like this.

The Grey writing things down suggests something and everyone in the room considers it. Keith whimpers as the cock in his mouth leaves and voices his disagreement, “No~”

The Grey joins the one between his legs and the table moves to widen his legs for room. Keith gasps as the tentacle cock brushes against his entrance and the 5th knot already inside him. Are they going to-

The tip moves in and Keith whines in pain, it’s too much to take without prep, too much.

The Grey with the x-ray walks over and holds it over Keith’s entrance. The whole thing is squeezing very tightly to the 5th knot and all the other ones inside him. There’s clearly no room for another knot inside there, not without damaging the test subject.

Keith whimpers as the tip slips out and groans in pain, his body trying to recover from taking too much. That’s not easy to do with the cock still inside him and he tries to pull away from it, whimpering when he can’t move.

The Grey that tried to insert it’s cock inside him brushes his hooded dick-

Keith arches off the table with a scream like moan while another Grey rubs his forehead in circles.

Keith slumps when the pleasure is over and sighs blissfully. He wants to feel that again. He feels so safe here, so pleasured and enjoyed. He wants them to try again to get inside him.  
Keith tries to widen his legs in vain, “Prepare me.”

The Greys stare at him and talk among themselves. The two at his entrance hum and then the one inside him motions to the wall. The one not inside him walks away and brings over a small jar. He opens it and sticks his fingers inside. They come out covered in some pink goop and motion to the one with the x-ray.

The one with the x-ray holds it over his lower half and highlights on the screen, the womb and the canal that leads there. The Grey with the pink goop rubs it all over where his womb is and Keith moans as he feels it sink into his skin, making the area warm yet cold and sensitive at the same time. The Grey scopes out more goop and rubs it over where his canal is. Keith moans and it brings about that warm/cold/sensitive feeling.

Keith feels that feeling sinking into his womb and canal and suddenly feels like he’s on fire. He moans and whimpers, trying to milk the cock inside him to cumming. The Greys talk as the one inside him starts thrusting. With the goop and the 5 knots inside him, Keith cums on it and gets what he wanted. The Grey cums and fills his womb and he’s so sensitive and happy and sated, he passes out.

* * *

Subject K13TH: Assess For Sexual Capabilities 

Experiment 3: SUCCESSFUL

Contact with Knot: POSITIVE. No negative reactions.

Subject seems to enjoy oral stimulation during intercourse. Further experimentation to see if eggs or lubricants can be transferred to the womb safely through the mouth.

  * Oral Contact with Fingers: POSITIVE. Subject began sucking fingers, similar to the Vagina’s reaction to Knots.
  * Oral Contact With First 3 Knots: POSITIVE. Subject continued to suck knots and reacted as if in pleasure.
  * Oral Contact With Fourth Knot: NEGATIVE. A natural defence from suffocation forced the subject to wretch the knots out and broke them from a Contact State temporarily. Will attempt to continue oral experiments with the numbing agent in affect.
  * Oral Contact with Numbing Agent: POSITIVE. Numbing Agent successful. Will attempt the previous experiment again.
  * Oral Contact with Fourth Knot with Numbing Agent active: POSITIVE. Subject continued to suck knots after knots and reacted as if in pleasure. Will continue until a safe path to the womb is found.



A safe passageway was not found to the womb through the mouth. However, Subject K13TH responds positively to oral stimulation, so it may be used as a reward for good behaviour. They reacted negatively to being denied oral stimulation and we attempted to perform double penetration on Subject K13TH to see if it would enact a positive response.

  * First Contact With Second Cock: NEGATIVE. Subject was in pain, broke out of Contact again and the second cock could not penetrate for risk of damaging Subject K13TH.
  * Second Cock Contact With Clitoris: POSITIVE. Subject reacted as if in pleasure and seemed to beg to attempt double penetration again. Will attempt once more with the Alpha Lubricant.
  * Contact With Alpha Lubricant: POSITIVE. Subject’s Vagina opened enough to begin attempts at double penetration without damaging the subject.



ORGASM ACHIEVED PREMATURELY FROM INTERNAL STIMULATION, THRUSTING AND CONTACT WITH ALPHA LUBRICANT

COMPATIBILITY: 4/5

HEALTH: 5/5

CONTACT: 4/5

SUBJECT K13TH HAS BEEN DEEMED SUITABLE FOR THE QUEEN’S BREEDING PURPOSES AND WILL BE TAKEN TO JOIN HER HAREM FOR FUTURE STUDY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://logan-s-personal-sin-bin.tumblr.com/post/175485209046/subject-k13th-chapter-3  
> Please reblog to support me
> 
> https://logan-s-personal-sin-bin.tumblr.com/tagged/Subject-K13TH  
> To find more on this particular AU.


	4. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets the Queen.

Keith doesn't remember much after he passed out from being so full of cum and cock and so blissed out, he couldn't stay awake much longer. He feels like he should be waking up now, but something keeps his mind quiet and sleepy. Something's keeping him down and he tries to force his way through it. He can't stay here, he can't let the Greys do whatever it is they're doing with him, he needs to get back to Earth-

Calmness washes through his mind and images float through his head.

_A mighty city, entirely mechanical and full of Greys going about their lives._

_A tall castle at the centre of this city, full of high walls and places for him to rest._

_A Grey sits on a throne, mightier than the other Greys. She seems taller and the slightest bit bulkier. A symbol on her forehead shaped like a star. Several other Greys bowing before her._

The Homeworld. The Capital City. The Queen.

Keith's going to see the Queen.

He opens his eyes as the exploration ship lands and is unchained from the table. Two Greys hold his wrists as they lead him out and he walks down the ramp, naked as the day he was born. He's been cleaned, he realizes as he glances around at the different Greys watching him. They seem slightly different than the ones who were on the ship, but he can't put his finger on why.

One of the Greys taps his temple.

The ones who got him are the workers. They are often the egg carriers, since they are the ones who produce the needed lubricants and bio conditions AKA a womb. The Greys watching him are the soldiers. They protect the colony and produce the eggs needed so that they may continue on. The Queen is the head of the collany and produces the sperm needed to fertilize the eggs.

Keith gets the feeling from how the soldiers are looking at him, that he is a worker by their terms.

He finds fear starting to trickle in through the haze and fights with all his might to keep his mind but not show he has it. He can't let them shut his thoughts down again, or he'll never escape this planet. Maybe he can sneak off in the night into one of the ships and fly it down to Earth. Maybe he can convince one of them to let him go home. Maybe-

Keith's pulled to a stop and the door opens. He gasps as he feels like his mind is being wrapped in a security blanket, all of his thoughts and feelings quieting like annoying bugs finally leaving a small room. The feeling gets stronger as the door opens wider and he falls to his knees the same time the workers and the soldiers do.

On the other side of the door stands the Queen. She is bigger and taller than the other Greys, nearly twice as tall as Keith is. Her hands are longer and bigger than her body, similar to how the Greys' heads are bulbus compared to their skinny frames. The star on her forehead shows how she had been born for greatness, the only Queen of her generation created to continue the colony’s survival. Keith trembles under the power of her 3rd eye as it observes him, seeming to go right through him.

She looks to his left and begins to chatter with the workers who brought him here. Keith feels inexplicably hot and proud as the Queen turns her head back to him. He tries to make himself look as presentable as possible, staying low to the ground in her honour.

He hears the Queen make pleased sounds and sort of feels like he's being willed to stand. So he does. He puffs his chest out and spreads his legs a little to present himself to the Queen.

The Queen walks towards him and circles him at first. He grows wet as she trails a delicate finger along his hip and down towards his sex. She inspects his chest, flickering his nipples and making him gasp. She rubs along his neck and Keith giggles from the ticklish sensation. She taps him on the forehead.

Bliss. Nothing but bliss fills his mind, Keith cumming from the shock and overwhelmingness of the feeling as the Queen explores him. She looks at all the different parts of his mind, his past, his personality, how his brain and body functions, at his thoughts of returning home in fear. Oh, he had been such a fool, he doesn't want to go back there where he'd felt nothing but pain. He's do anything to stay here with the Queen and please her. He'd happily carry her children and be breed by the soldiers she would allow to breed him. He could be a good worker and please his Queen, if she so allows him to stay after his stupid thoughts.

The Queen extracts from his mind with a pleased natter and talks to the soldiers at her side. Keith starts to float through the air as if he were weightless, his mass gone at the soldiers command. He's pulled in the directions they deem fit, not knowing where he's going or how he's able to move through the air as if he were a balloon. But his Queen hushes his mind and he falls asleep, so he can rest and be of use to his Queen later.

* * *

THE QUEEN HAS APPROVE SUBJECT K13TH TO BE USED AS PART OF THE NEXT BREEDING PROGRAM. HIS ABILITIES AS A BREEDER WILL BE EXAMINED IN FUTURE EXPERIMENTATION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://logan-s-personal-sin-bin.tumblr.com/post/175516141506/subject-k13th-chapter-4  
> Please reblog to support me
> 
> https://logan-s-personal-sin-bin.tumblr.com/tagged/Subject-K13TH  
> To find more on this particular AU.


	5. Breeding Program: Initiation

When he awakens next, he's surrounded by other workers. Some of them are having sex with one another, while others are talking or reading books of some sort. Keith sits up and realizes he's been placed on a soft blanket on a higher platform. A bed?

Keith rubs his eyes a little and looks around, taking it all in. What happened? He feels sore, like he had been stretched thoroughly, and he can't tell if he likes it or not. He feels like he's in a slight daze, and he doesn't know exactly what's going on.

Vague memories come flooding back and he gasps.

Being filled, Grey aliens poking at him, something shocking him and vibrating, a robot of some sort. Feeling _so good_ …

He hums and stretches a little, jumping when he feels a hand on his shoulder, trailing over his upper back. A soothing, calming feeling rushes over him and he leans into the touch. The Queen sends messages of being pleased with what her workers had brought, how good he would be at holding the eggs for them, for showing them how to make more breeders of his people.

The workers around him stop, moving to bow before the Queen. She is so beautiful, Keith would do anything, absolutely anything for his Queen. The Queen tilts her head down in a nod to the workers, who stand and continue with what they were doing before.

She turns her attention back to Keith, placing a hand on his belly. Keith leans forward to nuzzle his face against her arm, and she strokes his cheek gently. Her skin is so smooth and smells so good. Keith never wants her to stop touching him.

The Queen summons another Grey, who comes over, looking at her for directions. She lays Keith down, who whines at the loss of touch, and has the Grey spread his legs open. Like before while on the ship, the Greys get to work stimulating Keith.

Soon, he's wet and eager to be filled, the Queen rubbing soothing circles into his forehead gently with her fingertips. She sends more messages, these ones of something being deposited inside of him.

Eggs?

Keith smiles and nods. He wants to please the Queen, to hold the young for her. It would be his honour to bare her children.

A new set of images are sent to him, and he gasps softly as he sees the Queen inside of him, cumming deep to fertilize the eggs. His legs tremble and he squirms, wanting it so badly as the worker electrocutes him again.

The worker Greys take turns rubbing at his folds and pushing in fingers, stretching him out pleasantly. In the distance, Keith could see a few Greys that had different dicks than the ones playing with him now. Theirs were long and thick, a little bigger near the end. The Queen looks down at him, looks over at the Greys, and then sends images of the Greys inside him, filling him with the eggs.

Keith lets out a little _oh_ and shivers, needing it.

The aliens working on him now were pushing more fingers in, deeper, harder.

"Please," Keith groans, bucking his hips against their hands.

They play with his cock, seeing how it made Keith wetter and his legs spread wider.

Finally, the Greys remove their fingers and chatter amongst themselves. Keith whines, kicking his legs a little, wanting the pleasure to come back.

One of the aliens lines up against Keith, thrusting in harshly. Keith cries out, feeling himself stretch around the two knots that were already inside him. The Queen hushes him with thoughts of feeling so _good_ , so full, not a trace of fear left in his blissed out mind.

The second bulge catches on his entrance when the Grey pulls out a little, and he moans softly, his eyes closing. A few more knots slip inside him and the Grey feel him clench around them. It reaches to play with Keith's cock again, the others trailing their hands all over his body as their Queen demands they give their newest breeder the adoration he deserves.

Keith cums quickly, his back arching as his orgasm rips up his spine. The Grey dumps their cum into him, pulling out slowly, each knot making Keith's breath hitch a little. He's so wet now, so pliant and needy.

This happens several times to make sure that Keith was coated with enough of their cum and his own wetness to be able to get the soldiers into him.

Keith lays there, panting, as the Queen watches all of this. She's impressed, proud of her workers for bringing her such a good little one to hold the eggs. Keith smiles stupidly as his Queen’s praise reaches his mind. He’s a good breeding hole for her, for his Queen.

She gestures for the soldiers to come over, and they immediately get to work, fingering Keith gently to make sure he was slicked up enough. They nod to each other and one of them slips in, making Keith scream. He's so full, and the thickness of the soldier's cock was making him stretch, but he likes the burn.

The Soldier rubs his forehead in circles.

No, he loves the burn, he needs it, he was built to be fucked like this, he was born to be a worker for the collany.

The Grey continues until it just reaches the womb, stops, pulls back a bit, and does it again. This happens a few more times before something small creeps through the cock, making Keith squirm a little. Others quickly move to hold his hips, torso, and legs steady as the first little egg is deposited in him.

Keith shivers, his legs widening for more. Please, please more, he likes the feeling of housing the eggs in him. He was born to be here, to be a breeding hole and a good little worker for his Queen and his Soldiers, please.

The Queen strokes his cheek, watching with interest. Such a squirmy little thing, really. But, every good thing has at least one downside. Maybe, with time, he would get better at staying still.

Another egg, and Keith whimpers as he tries to stay still. He needs to be calmer in breeding, it’s not good for a worker to move so much, the cum or eggs may escape. That’s not good.

Two more eggs fall in and Keith heaves for breathe as his body steadily relaxes as it’s being willed to. He can be calmer, he can be still for his Queen, he promises, see?

His Queen enters his mind as one last eggs enters his womb. Keith sobs from the bliss.

Five little eggs were now safe in his womb. He has done well for the collany. The Grey pulls out, making Keith pant softly and his eyes flutter.

Another Grey lines up against him, pushing in. The same process continues, this one a bit faster than the last. Each movement, each push and pull of the cock inside him rubs across a spot so sensitive, one that makes him moan and plead for more as he fights with his body to stay still as he’s been asked to.

Five eggs from this one, too.

One last Grey fucks Keith, putting another five eggs into him. In total, 15 eggs.

Keith's whole body trembles as he tries to get his breathing under control again, unable to stop squirming at this point. His Queen moves down Keith's body, the workers and soldiers moving out of the way. They find places along his body to hold onto, and Keith tilts his head. Why were they holding him?

His Queen's dick was like a tentacle, not a knot in sight but instead suckers that he knows will make him feel devine. Keith almost drools as he sees it.

His Queen taps his forehead and he lays back, letting himself relax. It’s so much easier to be calm when his Queen is here. His Queen would never let him behave in a way that hurts the collany. The Greys spread his legs as far as they can, watching as the Queen hovers over Keith a little, her dick moving closer to his entrance.

Keith closes his eyes as he feels it rub against his folds, dipping into him for a second or two.

The little eggs are going to be fertilized, now, and his Queen would be so proud of him. So, so proud, and she'd be so happy once the eggs came out safely. But for now, it's Keith's job to relax and allow his Queen to do her job.

When the tentacle pushes inside of him, he feels it grow inside of him, stretching everything pleasantly and rubbing against the one spot again. Her suckers latch onto patches of his skin, pulling and squeezing him from the inside to bring about another orgasm. Soft groans escape him, tired sounding, but he's still eager.

His Queen is careful not to hurt him, but to push the limit as much as she could. Her cock brushes against his womb and Keith finds himself wanting to grind against her, to hurry up and start fucking him.

"Come on," he whimpers. "Please..."

His Queen takes that as a good sign and begins to move the tentacle in and out of Keith, pushing deeper each time. Keith feels every movement, all the stretching and rubbing, the push and pull of her cock inside him, all the suckers latching onto his skin in all the right places.

It's slow and steady, but it feels so good.

Keith cums at least twice, his body so sensitive to touch right now, and gasps when he feels something flowing inside of him, his insides warming pleasantly.

His Queen had finally fertilized the eggs.

She sits there, letting Keith take it, making sure all the eggs would be covered in everything. Keith nearly passes out at how good it feels, how absolutely full he is now.

Keith's eyes flutter shut when he feels the tentacle slowly get smaller and pull out, his Queen moving to rub circles into his forehead again. She's so proud, so happy she has her little one to hold the eggs. He falls asleep to thoughts of the eggs growing inside him, of staying with his Queen forever, his womb a safe place for the eggs as more of his people become breeders for the Greys.

Oh he’d happily show them the way, if it meant pleasing his Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://logan-s-personal-sin-bin.tumblr.com/post/175517913781/subject-k13th-chapter-5  
> Please reblog to support me
> 
> https://logan-s-personal-sin-bin.tumblr.com/tagged/Subject-K13TH  
> To find more on this particular AU.


End file.
